Cada siete olas
by RinkuPanda
Summary: One-shot. Él seguía paseando por la playa, esperando que ella apareciera. Pésimo summary.


_Vocaloid no me pertenece._

* * *

**Cada siete olas**

Len estaba quieto en el muelle, observando el infinito mar azul intenso, iridiscente, con destellos de amarillo y de dorado para hacer contraste con el atardecer patagónico. Tranquilo, dejaba que el viento le golpeara en la cara, una y otra vez. Los dorados mechones del muchacho jugaban traviesamente con la brisa. Su expresión era serena y tranquila, cualquiera que pasara por ahí diría que era feliz.

Pero no era feliz.

Un gong de tristeza golpeaba su alma por las mañanas: ''No soy feliz, no soy feliz''.

Aquel gong se sumó a las noches y las tardes, repitíendoselo constantemente y fracturando su alma. Todos los días iba en busca de _ella_ a aquella playa. La esperaba pacientemente todas las tardes. ¿Volvería a verla? esperaba que así fuera. Su corazón se lo llevó ella, ahora se sentía como un náufrago en una isla y rodeado de agua, perdido y sin escapatoria. El rubio se dedicaba a admirar lo que el paisaje marítimo le ofrecía. Pero de pronto, empezó a caminar. Hundió los pies descalzos en la húmeda arena y caminó sin rumbo, hasta el final de playa. Su silueta eclipsaba el sol que iluminaba la costa con sabiduría.

Notó que había pisado algo y retiró su pie de aquella zona. Una caracola mojada del mar, el sol la iluminaba como una aparición y eso le impulsó a recogerla, de quitársela a la playa, pero por un momento imaginó la soledad de la arena y se contuvo. Como hizo ella con su corazón. Siguió su camino, ausente, por la playa. Se preguntaba, ¿qué estaría haciendo ella? ¿se habría ido?

Sus ojos se clavaron en las olas. Le costaba creer, que aquellas mismas olas, suaves, de espuma blanca, pudiesen traer a sus pies las mismas gotas que presenciaron el momento que la conoció. Era hermosa. Se habían conocido una noche donde la luna bañaba en todo su esplendor la playa. Al principio pensó que se trataba de una sirena, sin embargo, reparó en las delgadas piernas. Ella buscaba caracolas y conchas de mar para llevárselas a casa como trofeo, y él se había acercado al verla sola y entusiasmada como una niña. Su nombre, Rin. Se había reído de su labor pero en realidad no le parecía infantil.

Ella le había regalado una sonrisa y a partir de ahí empezaron a hablar. Y así siguieron pasando las tardes, encontrándose como acordaban. Ella estaba allí de vacaciones, así que estaba seguro que se iría. Como las olas, venían y se iban. Ni los caracoles con sus circunferencias, ni las piedras paralelepípedas lograron siquiera medir el peso específico de una tristeza que iba creciendo cada vez más.

Entonces, sintió que no era el único en la playa. Por inercia, volteó la cabeza hacia una roca enorme. Y allí estaba ella, con un vestido blanco de película que se cernía sobre ella, su sirena de tierra. Alzó la flauta que traía consigo en una mano y la acercó a sus labios. Se puso a tocar. Y el gong se destruyó definitivamente cuando ella lo miró, envolviéndole con la mirada en un manto de amabilidad y aprecio.

El rubio se acercó a la joven y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Pensé que te habías ido.

La rubia cesó de tocar el instrumento y lo observó.

—No podría irme nunca de aquí estando tú—sonrió con dulzura.

Len se sentó junto a ella. Ambos contemplaban el mar con las manos tomadas y los dedos entrelazados. Rin dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven.

—¿Estás segura de ésto?—preguntó, acariciando con su pulgar la mano ajena.

Rin afirmó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Más segura que nunca, Len—correspondió ese gesto con un suave beso en su mejilla.

—Prométeme que estarás conmigo para siempre—separando su mano de la de ella, llevó las suyas hasta las pálidas y ligeramente ruborizadas mejillas de la chica que tomaban un color anaranjado producto del atardecer.

—_Itsumo*_—respondió, cerrando la promesa con un dulce beso en los labios que fue correspondido. Amándose, como playa y mar hacían.

* * *

_No sé si esto es demasiado sensible (?) dejo el significado de la palabra con el asterisco:_

_**Itsumo**: Siempre. (Supuestamente xDu)_

_¡espero que os haya gustado! a mí me ha gustado escribir éste fic y espero que eprecieís mi media hora buscando en el diccionario palabras inteligente que pudiesen explicar de una sola vez la cosas... no sé si me entendeís. Al caso, ¡pido reviews, por favor! creo firmemente que la historia me salió linda y romántica -demasiado para mi propio gusto, pero estoy contenta con el resultado-. _

_Asi que, ¡piedad! con mis rezos concluídos... ¡chau chau!_


End file.
